


A Special Kind of Crazy

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm never going to have sex again, am I?" Danny asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kind of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Особый вид безумия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790730) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



Danny hangs back while while Steve examines the beer stacked inside the cooler. When he spots the Longboards on the second shelf and reaches in for them, Danny is ready.

"Oh, hey," he says with a hand on Steve's arm. "Hope you brought your wallet. Mine's back at the station. Or something." He makes a show of checking his pockets.

"You left your wallet at work." Steve raises an eyebrow, clearly dubious.

"Yes. I did." Danny nods. "That is exactly where I left it."

Steve reaches in and grabs a six, still staring at Danny.

"What, you don't believe me?" Danny slaps his back pockets. "I got nothing."

Leaning back, Steve eyes Danny's ass appraisingly. "I wouldn't go that far."

"You weirdo, you." Danny shakes his head and laughs. "Would you just buy the damn beer for once?"

His wallet is tucked away in his front pants pocket, of course. But Steve grins and grabs a second six. "Okay, I got this," he says as if making a grand, magnanimous gesture. "You can owe me."

"Right. I'll owe you." Danny steps aside and gestures for Steve to go ahead to the cash register. As he does so, a woman brushes past him.

"Can you hold that door please?" She is tall and blond and beautiful, with legs a hundred miles long. She flashes a smile at Steve as she reaches past him into the cooler.

"Here, let me get that for you," Steve says, gallant as ever. He tucks the second six under his arm and reaches for the beer. "This one?"

"Thank you," she says, giving Steve the once-over. Maybe even a twice-over. "Such a gentleman. It's a rare thing these days." She takes the beer and as she walks away, she glances over her shoulder for one last admiring look at Steve.

"What, am I invisible?" Danny asks no one in particular.

"I see you. You're right there," Steve says helpfully.

"Oh, thank you. I had forgotten I existed." Danny rubs his forehead, fairly certain he's getting a headache. It's been a long, irritating day. "Just go pay for the beer. Please."

At the register, the cashier insists upon checking Steve's ID, as if yeah, he might not be of legal age. Danny rolls his eyes.

"Well, Steven McGarrett," she says, leaning over the counter. "You enjoy that beer."

She has round, high breasts and the skin of her throat looks smooth and silky. Danny stares freely, because hey, it's on display, and it's not like she even notices since he's standing in the shadow of Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome.

Steve gives her a friendly wave as he gathers up the bags and heads for the car.

"I'm never going to have sex again, am I?" Danny asks as he settles into the driver's seat.

"What?" Steve asks. "What brought that on?"

"Women are tripping over each other to hit on you." Danny slips the key into the ignition and starts the car with a roar of the engine, his foot heavy on the gas pedal even before he puts the car in gear.

"Danny, they're just being friendly. It's an island thing."

"Friendly. They're just being friendly," Danny repeats as he pulls out of the parking space. "Is that what it's called these days?"

Steve frowns at him. "You're kind of cranky, you know that?"

"It's from a lack of sex, something you wouldn't know anything about." Danny guns the engine again as he drives down the street, doing at least twice the speed limit, just because he feels like it.

Steve shoots him a look and puts his seatbelt on.

The weird thing is--and Danny would never admit it to anyone---it's not just the sex that he misses. He simply misses being with someone. Having a warm, friendly body in bed next to him. Someone to touch, to kiss, and okay, to snuggle up to and if that isn't pathetic, Danny doesn't know what is.

***

When they get to Steve's house they head straight for the backyard, to their usual spot by the water. Danny kicks off his shoes, removes his socks and digs his bare toes into the sand. It's a warm night, like most nights on the island. His tie is off, tucked into his back pocket and he unbuttons one more button on his shirt as he takes a long drink of his beer. The moon is shimmering just over the horizon, giving the beach an pale icy hue.

Despite his lingering crankiness, Danny thinks that sometimes, when he and Steve are hanging out together like this, Hawaii can be almost pleasant.

"What about Linda, from dispatch?" Steve asks as he sits on the edge of the wooden beach chair. "She was cute, and she definitely liked you."

"Lesbian," Danny explains. "And in a committed relationship. How's that for a strikeout? Two for the price of one."

"Ouch." Steve cringes. "Did you get as far as asking?"

Danny shakes his head. "No. Chin clued me in before I had a chance to make a complete ass out of myself. Thank god."

"Sorry, man." Steve is all sympathetic looks as he leans over and clinks his beer bottle against Danny's. "That sucks."

"It's probably just as well," Danny says with a sigh. "After everything that went down in my marriage, getting involved again so soon might not be the best idea." Danny takes another drink of his beer.

"Things were pretty rough?" Steve asks.

"Yeah. It definitely wasn't pretty by the end." Danny thinks of the bitter fights, the accusations, the struggle to maintain a normal front for Gracie. With a wry laugh he adds, "Rumor has it I'm a bit of a hothead at times."

"No," Steve says in mock dismay. "Who would say such a thing?"

Danny shrugs dramatically. "I don't know. But I'll tell you this, I'd be less of a hothead if I got laid once in a while."

"Really? Okay, then," Steve says. "I'll have sex with you."

Danny laughs. "Ha ha. That's funny. I thought I heard you say you'd have sex with me."

Steve leans forward, forehead crinkled with earnestness. "Seriously, Danny. I mean it."

Danny frowns, bewildered. He thinks that Steve must be kidding, but he's gotten pretty good at reading Steve, despite the crazy and right now Steve seems absolutely, completely serious. "You'll have sex with me?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I'll have sex with you," Steve saids with a nod. "Right now."

"You really mean it, don't you." Danny looks out over the water and takes a drink of beer to cover his confusion. "Look, don't get me wrong, you're a handsome man--actually, a very hot guy and I know this because your shirt is off more than it's on--but the key word there is 'man', and while I appreciate the offer--"

As Danny pauses for a breath, Steve leans even closer, listening intently and yeah, he's pretty damn hot for a guy, especially with the moonlight highlighting the curve of his inked biceps. Steve seems like the kind of guy who knows a lot about sex, maybe even knows a lot about sex with other guys and that gives Danny a tingly feeling deep in his gut. "What--what exactly did you have in mind?"

Steve brightens as he rises up from his seat. "You'll just have to find out. Come on."

"What kind of answer is that?" Danny watches as Steve shakes out a blanket, then lays it down on the sand. "What are you doing?"

"Come here." Steve reaches a hand out to Danny.

"Where? We're outside, in case you didn't notice." Still, he takes Steve's hand and allows Steve to pull him up out of the beach chair and lead him over to the blanket.

Steve sits on the blanket, and pats the space in front of him. "Sit right here." He doesn't let go of Danny's hand.

"Outside," Danny repeats, his heart beating faster. "We are outside. You have a house. That's where people have sex. Inside a house."

With a mulish expression, Steve tugs on Danny's hand. Danny relents and sits down between Steve's legs. His very long legs. "Here, face the water." Steve situates Danny so that Danny's back is to his chest, and Danny is looking out over the bay.

"Sex should take place inside a house where it's private, where no one can see you," Danny continues. "Do you know what kind of resolution they get with spy satellites these days?"

"Danny, stop talking." Steve's lips are right against Danny's ear and Danny shivers, despite the warm evening air.

"Okay." Danny says, and he stops talking.

"Good." Steve's voice is soft and low. "Now look at the water."

Danny looks at the water as Steve moves closer, his body warm against Danny's back and this is weird, really weird, it's not the way he expected to spend his evening. It was just supposed to be him and Steve having a few drinks and chilling out and now Steve's breath is tickling his his neck and Steve's arms are around his waist and it's weird.

Danny wonders if Steve's own special brand of crazy is rubbing off on him.

But honestly, it's kind of nice. Danny stares out over the bay, watching the play of moonlight on the water. It's mesmerizing, the way the dappled light dances across the ripples. He can hear water lapping at the shore a few yards away, along with the soft buzz of the crickets in the bushes and when he breathes in deep he can smell those big white flowers along the side of the house that only open at night. It's a soft, gentle scent and hey there, Steve's hands are on his thighs.

It feels good, the way Steve's hands move on him, gliding along his inner thighs. Good enough to make him hard, make him pull up his feet and spread his legs. He's cradled between Steve's strong, lean thighs and he dares to lean back against Steve's chest, making a small noise as Steve runs a hand over his cock, and fuck, it's been forever since anyone touched him like that. As Steve presses down gently, Danny pushes back up, rocking into his touch.

With a flick of his thumb, Steve unfastens Danny's pants, pulls the zipper down and slips a hand inside.

Danny gasps as a cool hand closes over his cock. It feels fantastic the way Steve touches him, his hand sure and steady and when Steve eases Danny's cock free from his briefs, Danny ducks his head down to watch. His cock, nestled in Steve's hand. It's surprisingly hot, so fucking hot that when Steve closes his hand and strokes him, Danny grabs hold of Steve's thighs, his head falling back on Steve's shoulder as he groans out loud.

He has no idea when or how Steve got most of his shirt unbuttoned, but Steve has a hand on on his chest now, callused fingers moving over bare skin to thumb a nipple.

"Jesus, fuck--" Danny manages.

He's so turned on he can barely think, he had no idea Steve, of all people, could do this to him. He has an iron grip on Steve's thighs as he tries to push up into Steve's touch, but a tweak of his nipple has him arching his back and there's something hard pushing up against his ass. It takes him a moment realize that it's Steve's cock. Steve's erect cock.

Steve is getting off on this--he's not just lending a friendly helping hand, this is getting him hot, and Danny wonders at the thought that Steve really wanted to touch him. He turns his head to rub his face against Steve's scratchy cheek and Steve murmurs "come here," pulling Danny flush against his chest. As his lips move over Danny's neck, his mouth warm and wet, Danny moans and twists his hips. He feels it from his neck right down to his toes.

He's almost there, but now Steve decides to fucking dial it back, slowing his hand, lengthening his stroke and Danny curses brokenly. Steve is going to make him insane, he's making Danny to lose his fucking mind--whatever is left of it.

"Come on, Danny, that's it," Steve croons, lips brushing Danny's ear.

Danny gasps, mouth open and he's trying to curse the sadistic bastard out when he comes and god, he's missed this, so fucking good and it goes on until he's wrung out and breathless and so damn grateful that the moment it's over he twists around and kisses Steve, right on the mouth.

Steve whimpers helplessly and grabs Danny's shoulder. The kissing gets crazy in a really good way and who knew kissing Steve would be like this, needy and hungry and desperate. When Steve shifts and reaches down, Danny realizes he's jerking himself off and he wants to help out, he truly does. But as soon as he gets a hand on Steve's cock, Steve shudders and comes. It's wet and messy and ridiculously hot, Danny doesn't know how but the way Steve moans and shakes as he presses his face to Danny's neck, it makes Danny feel like he's accomplished something truly amazing. Danny's fingers are slick with come--Steve's come--and yet he doesn't care at all. He actually kind of likes it.

"Come here, come here," Danny says, nuzzling in to kiss Steve again. "This is nuts, you know that? What are we doing here?"

With a huff of laughter, Steve kisses Danny. "I don't know, but it's good, huh?"

"Can't argue with that."

"Really?" Steve asks, "You can't?"

And well, that's kind of obnoxious but Danny has discovered that kissing Steve is a great way to shut him up, so he spends several minutes making sure Steve is thoroughly kissed. He lets Steve pull him down onto the blanket and they continue kissing, stretched out against each other and Danny can't remember the last time he felt this good, this relaxed and content. He loves the way Steve's solid body feels against his and when Steve pulls him closer, Danny's eyes fall shut and when he breathes in, he can still smell those damn flowers.

And then he's sound asleep with his head on Steve's shoulder and his arm stretched across Steve's chest.

***

When Danny wakes up, he's disoriented. It's dark and he's on the beach and he isn't sure where at first but there's Steve, stretched out on the blanket next to him, his shirt rucked up and his pants down low around his narrow hips and oh yeah, they had sex, didn't they?

Danny sits up and smooths his hair back. Now that the heat of the moment has passed, he's not sure what happened to him. Sleeping with your partner is pretty high up on the list of Things You Shouldn't Do. Danny's been around long enough to know that it rarely ends well. He and Steve argue enough as it is. Then again, maybe sex will help that, you never know.

Then there's the fact that Steve is a guy, a very male guy--a kind of dangerous one, even if he's mostly dangerous to himself--and Danny doesn't know what to make of that, either. Either way, he finds himself staring at a very male guy's exposed belly and he can't resist touching. He runs his fingers over smooth skin, and seriously, this is all wrong, no guy should have skin as soft as this.

Steve grunts and opens his eyes. "Hey, Danny," he says with a sleepy smile.

"I've got to go," Danny says, even though that smile makes him feel warm and stupid. All he wants to do is stretch out over Steve and--and do things to him.

"No. Uh uh." Steve sits up in one smooth motion and kisses Danny. Danny almost loses himself in it, in the sweet slide of Steve's lips and tongue.

"What's with 'uh uh'?" Danny asks as he pulls back and tries to gather his wits about him. "I should go home. Thank you for this, I am really, really grateful, but I need to go home now."

He needs to think this through, to figure out what just what the hell is happening and he can't do that here, not with Steve all warm and willing and constantly kissing him.

"No, sorry. We're not done yet." Steve stands up, hikes up his pants and fastens them. "Come on." He extends a hand out to Danny.

Danny lets Steve pull him up to his feet. "Not done? What do you mean, not done yet?"

"Just what I said. We have more stuff to do." He tugs on Danny's hand. "Come on."

Danny takes a step, then hesitates. "What kind of stuff?"

"You'll find out in the morning," Steve says over his shoulder. "Now come on inside the house, where the spy satellites can't see us."

"That's real funny." Still, Danny lets Steve lead him up the walkway into the house. He's holding up his pants with one hand and Steve's got him by the other--he's going to have a talk with Steve about this hand-holding business, he really is--and before he knows it they're inside. It's dark, and Danny's afraid that if he pulls away now he's going to trip over something and break it, or break himself, so he follows Steve into his bedroom.

"I really need to leave," Danny repeats stubbornly. He stares at Steve's rumbled bed, where Steve plans on doing that 'stuff' with him. "Right now."

"No, you don't." Steve strips his t-shirt off over his head, drops his pants and slithers out of his briefs. "Come on, Danny. No clothes in bed."

He tumbles down onto his bed, all long limbs and sleek skin and tattoos and fuck, Danny's only human. He strips off his clothes and climbs into the bed.

"Wow," Steve says, pulling Danny close as he slips a leg between Danny's legs. "Sex really does make you agreeable, doesn't it?"

"No. No it does not," Danny feels obligated to point out. "Just a little less disagreeable." He slings an arm around Steve's waist and tucks his face against Steve's chest.

"From what I'm seeing right here, this is pretty damn agreeable." Steve nuzzles the top of Danny's head. "Just one orgasm, and you're snuggling like a kitten."

Danny closes his eyes in dismay. "If you don't stop with that, I'm going to leave."

"No you're not." Steve sounds insufferably smug.

Thing is, Steve is right. Danny's not going anywhere. "You are so fucking annoying," Danny grumbles.

"It's good to know, really," Steve continues. "This here is valuable intel."

"I'm sleeping now," Danny announces.

He's probably going to freak out about this crazy shit at some point but right now he's sleepy and comfortable and he's going to get laid when he wakes up again and he's going to make Steve smile that stupid, dopey smile and maybe afterwards they'll have pancakes so yeah, he's staying right where he is.

[read the follow up fic: [Wake Up Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/158029)] 


End file.
